


Its never an accident

by Jnnfruvalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnnfruvalle/pseuds/Jnnfruvalle





	Its never an accident

It was a dark and stormy night. Like it has been for the last week or so. The clouds crashing making thunder ring through the valley. The rain came down steady and hard filling the drains and flooding the streets. The lighning strikes and lights the sky for miles. It was truely beautiful. He watched as the storm continued through the night. The longing for human companionship left him feeling even more lonely on this wonderfully beautiful night. Storms were his favorite. They made the outside feel like his insides. Chaos filled every corner of his meaningless life.   
Castiel Novak. The writer. The loner. The "Your book just isn't good enough this time." guy. He sees the way the publishers look at him. Like he is some useless sack of meat trying to sell some makeshift stories that he quickly pieced together to make a buck. Truth is, he hadnt written anything worth reading in a very long time. He had been down on his luck for a few years now. After his best seller "Darkness Reigns" published, he was popular. As his popularity grew within the book world, so did the pressure to write another book. He had a month. The longer it took for him to write, the more the publishers pressured his deadline. Castiel has never been one to perform well under pressure. In fact, this is the very reason he didnt want to publish his first book but, Crowley had other plans for Castiel.   
Crowley was Castiel's uncle. Crowley raised him. He was 9 when his mother died, his father disapeared soon after. Crowley was a drunk and a gambler. He had gambled away everything. His house, his 401K, his car. So, Crowley had found Castiels stash of writings, which he made him publish to help pay the bills. The first few he only made a few hundred dollers for each, which helped keep the house out of the hands of some. The next was his novel. Something he wrote just after his mother had died. This one sold big. The publishing company offered him $45,000 for it. After the first couple hundred sold they cut him another check, then another. This left Crowley thirsty for more, after he gambled away Castiels first two checks, Castiel cut him off. Which then left him without a family. His only friends were the ones he made while he was temporarily rich. His deadline came and went. With out the money and his name in every store, the people went away. The respect and loyalty of the publishers was gone. Crowley kicked him out, and he was now living in a shack of an apartment and spending his days ducking the landlord and jumping from state issued theripist to state issued theripist who all say the same about him, he is clinically depressed with sucidal tendencies.   
Castiel looks out of his car window, and watches the storm rage across the valley. His failed friendships, lost family, writing career keeps spinning around his mind like the wind thrashes the rain around the car. With each flash of lightning a memory would pop into his mind. FLASH The time he was 9 and his moms car had spun out of control during an oil spill, FLASH the time when he was 11 and Crowley gave him a lengthy speech about how worthless of a human he was. FLASH to the time when he was engaged to that beautiful acress, then once she found out he was broke, she left him, two weeks before the wedding. FLASH to the time when his publisher took back the advance payment by having all of his furniture reposessed. FLASH to the time when the bank forclosed his house. FLASH to the time when no one would answer his phone calls, not even Crowley. FLASH to the time when he had to sell a few quick crappy stories to earn a enough money for rent. FLASH to the time when he hid under his bed so his landloard wouldnt find him. FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH.   
He stepped on the gas peddle, hatred flared in his eyes at what his life was and had become. He stared at the large brick wall he was headed toward and smiled. 'Peace.' is all he could think of. Sweet, quiet, peace. Death would be the release he had been looking for, longing for. He closed his eyes and pressed the gas peddel down harder. He heard the crunching sound of the front end of the car then everything went black.

"Paging Doctor Winchester. Paging Doctor Winchester." The new interns voice rang over the intercom. She sat waiting impatiently for the doctor to show up and help her with the new incoming patient. She leaned against the desk and twirled her long blonde hair between teo perfectly manicured fingers. Lillith was known in school for being peppy, upbeat, but most of all pretentious. She was flirtatious and loud, but extremely beautiful. She tapped her fingers impatently on call button giving Doctor Winchester a few more seconds before she pages him again.  
A man cleared his throat behind her. Lillith, startled, swirled around and her mouth gaped open at the gorgeous man standing infront of her. His chiseled face stared at her in confusion, his eyes were big and green, and his pouty lips she could just nibble on. She looked down at his name badge. "Oh, Dean Winchester.. I mean, Doctor Winchester, good. We need to.. Whos this?" She looked to the side of Dean to see a tall man with the same confused look on his face. She glanced down at his name badge "Sam Winchester. Oh.. Winchester. Doctor... Winchester..." Her cheeks flushed and Dean grinned. He enjoied making girls blush. It was more of a hobby than not. " I.. I am sorry. Im sorry. I didnt realize.. Two Winchesters?" "Yeah, two of us. Brothers even." Dean smirked.   
"So, what did you need?" He bit his lower lip and smiled at Lillith. "Uhm.. we have uh.. a guy coming in. They called about 10 minutes ago. This nut job decided to drive his car into the side of a brick wall in the rain. They said it didnt look like an accident. There were no skid marks or signs of trying to swerve or even stop. Some people just have absoutely no common.." "Some people just need more help with life than others. How dare you assume you know everyones situation. I think you need to step down from this case before I turn you in for bad bedside mannor." Dean snaped and turned away quickly to face the door and await the patient to arrive. Sam smiled an appologetic smile at Lillith then walked off next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean.." "Yeah, I know Sammy, its just people like her make me feel ringing someones neck, do they not realize mental health is an illness not a 'look at me look at me' thing?" "Dean, bedside manners." Sam grinned at Dean. Dean huffed and folded his hands while straightening his shoulders. "So.. how bad do you think it'll be Sammy?" Before Sam could answer the doors swung open.   
"Well, since you have nothing better to do, figure out who his next of Kin are and contact them. " Dean snapped at Lillith as he pushed past her along side the crash cart. "Chart." Sam asked the Paramedics for details while dean read over their notes. "So, he just ran into the wall?" The taller of the two paramedics nodded as he packed up their things to get out of the way. Dean looked down at the man and whispered. "Mr. Novak, what have you done?" Dean looked up at Sam and he was grinning. "What the hell dude? That is not the look you should have on your face. Wipe that stupid look off your face." "Easy, its nice too see you care for people. You know, this isnt exactly the line of work I thought you would have." "Sammy, can we just? If you tell anyone I care, Ill kill you." Dean smirked. "Shall we get started then?"

"The sun is bright." Castiel opens his eyes and quickly sits up. 'The sun.' he thought. "Im alive?" He stretched and touched every part of his body. A man let out a muffled laugh which startled him. Castiel looked over to see a blurry man in a long white coat. "I take it you saved me?" Castiel said with an angry tone. "Save? Honestly, I just repositioned the bones in your leg then wrapped it up. You broke three bones. I could get all tecnhical if you would like." The man in the white coat said coldly. "Arent you supposed to have bedside manners or something?" "Mr. Novak, arent you supposed to have manners?" " I appologize. Please come closer, I can not see too well. My head is killing me." Castiel grabbed his head and laid back in one swift motion. The man quickly walked to his side.  
"Mr. Novak.." "Please, Castiel, Mr. Novak is my father.." "Castiel, you will need rest. I can give you something for that head pain, on a scale from Hannah Montana to Spin Doctors how bad does the pain suck?" "What is a Spin Docto.. its about a seven maybe seven in a half.." Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, give it to me stright doc, how bad do I look?" "Well, Cas, after the brusing and broken bones heal, youll be good as new." "That bad eh?" The man lets out a soft chuckle. "Nah, you look great, really!" he hands Castiel a mirror. "See? Handsome!" The man smiles and walks to the edge of the bed to check Castiels charts. Castiel looks into the mirror there was a small cut above his right eye that had been stitched closed. His right eye was black and bloodshot and he had a fat lip. He stared in the mirror trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. He had planned it perfectly, yet, here he was. Sitting in pain and in shame. How could he have faild at yet another aspect of his life or death. Hot tears started to stream slowly down his face. He quickly wiped them away.   
The clipboard that held Castiels medical chart made a loud smack as it hit the railing of the bed when he put it down. He could see the way Castiel was looking at himself and couldnt stand seeing someone in that much pain. not just physical but emotional. He walked over to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him jump. "I.. Im sorry. You looked, well, you uhm." "Its fine. What is your name? I still cant see very straight." The man straightened up and smiled down at Castiel "Im Doctor Winchester. Ive been with you through the night. You know you.." "Doctor isnt your first name." Castiel cut him off without warning. " Er, uhm, Dean.. sorry, Dean Winchester is the name. As, I was saying you were very lucky that you survived." "Lucky? How could you say lucky? That crash should have killed me. I wanted.. just go. Please." "Yeah, I uh, Im sorry. Ill have a nurse come give you something for that headache." Dean turned and walked swiftly out of the room. He turned down the first corridor and stopped to speak quickly to Lillith.   
Castiel hung his head in shame. He wasnt normally like that with people. His heart sank. Not only has he failed at losing his own life, but he failed at keeping his cool. His head was pounding. His heart was empty. He felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldnt stand it. The nurse came in, she was pretty, but seemed a bit full of herself. The smirk on her face let him know he wasnt in good company. " On a scale from one to ten, how is your pain level?" she said coldly. "Its ranging around an eleven at this point." "Good. Here is what I can give you for now." She placed a small needle into his IV and began a slow drip of morphine. "You know, what you did yesterday was selfish." She quickly turned and walked out of the room. Castiel sighed and laid back in his bed. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.   
The next morning, Castiel quickly sat up, looking around to see if he had been dreaming it all. As the room came into focus he could hear the beeping of the machines and the shuffled footsteps of people outside of his room. Alas, he was in the hospital. His leg itched under the cast, and he felt like he had run into a brick wall. He smiled at himself then shook his head. He lay back and closed his eyes. Visions of the night he tried to off himself danced in his head. How did he go wrong? What should he have done differently? He heard footsteps enter his room. He kept his eyes closed and chose ot just listen. By the breathing he could tell it was a man. Was it Dean? He wanted to appologize for the way he behaved the night before. He quickly opened his eyes to see a tall man starting back at him. He had a warm smile but wasnt Dean. He glanced down at his name badge. "Sam.. Sam Winchester? Are you related to Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked quietly. Sam nodded and begain checking Castiels vitals. "I was hoping you were him. Not that Im not happy to see you, or meet you, just I was kind of rude to Dean and wanted to appologize. I feel horrible about how I may have treated him in my pre drug induced state." Sam smiled, "Dean is your night doctor. Unlike him, I have a family to get home to at night. He takes care of my overnighters. Aside from missing my brother, how are you feeling today? Your face seems to be heeling nicely."   
Castiel looks down at his leg and just stares quietly. Sam shifts akwardly. "If you want I could call him in. I could easily schedule him as your doctor." Castiel looks up at Sam with confused look. Head cocked to the side like a puppy that just heard a weird noise. "I wouldnt want to have you step down from your job because I was rude to your brother. I would, however, like to appologize to him for being so rude." May I ask what happened between you two, or is it strictly Doctor Patient confident?" Sam smiled softly at Castiel. He sighs and looks out the window to the swaying trees. From what he could tell he was about five or six floors up. He wondered how quickly he could get the window open and jump out, or even if it would have the desired effect, or leave him with another broken leg. He shook out of his thoughts and gave Sam the most serious look he could muster.  
"Honestly?" Castiel sighed. "Well, to be honest, my accident wasnt quite.. well, it was...I drove my car into the wall of a building. Not as quite on accident. It was.. well. Not an accident. And, well, Doctor Winchester was here telling me how lucky I was that I had survived, when I had absoutely no intentions to do so. My head was pounding and my leg felt like it was on fire and lucky was all he could say. I kicked him out. I was rude and short. I now feel horrible." Sam smiled "Well, to be honest, my brother is one of those 'everyone deserves a shot' type of guys. He believes that failed suicide attempts are proof that there is something in the works for your future and its just not your time yet. He really is a great doctor and an even better friend, once you get to know him." "I dont want friends. My life has no greater purpous. I have nothing. I am nothing. But, I do not like allowing people to think Im a horrible person, so I do need to apologize to him tonight. After that, I will more then likely go back to my shithole existence." Sams smile faded. "Yes, well. If there is anything else I can get you, please let me know." Sam waited a moment then walked quietly out of the room. Castiel sat and pondered what his next cource of action would be and how he would handle the apology to Doctor Winchester.


End file.
